You Won't Ever Be Lonely
by CrueFan21
Summary: One night, Anna has a nightmare that Elsa shut her out again, and she doesn't know why. Fearing that the dream might come true, she goes to Elsa to gain reassurance that such a thing will never happen again.


You Won't Ever Be Lonely

* * *

 _It was morning in Arendelle, and Anna found herself once again knocking on Elsa's door, hoping to get a response this time. It had been several weeks since the Great Thaw, and for a while Anna and Elsa's friendship had been restored. The two spent practically every minute with each other, but then suddenly, Elsa retreated to her room, and didn't come out. Anna was confused, worried, and scared. Elsa promised her that she would never shut her out again. So why was doing the exact opposite? Maybe something was on her mind. Maybe she was still feeling uncomfortable about being around so many people. Either way, hiding away was no way to solve the problem. Now that the gates were open again, and Elsa and her were back together, they could tackle anything that came their way. Anna knocked on Elsa's door._

"Elsa! I'm going out for a walk through the garden, do you want come?"

 _No response._

" _Come on, Elsa, it's a beautiful day out," Anna pleaded. "We don't have to stay out for long."_

" _Go away, Anna!"_

" _What's wrong with you? You've been in there for three days."_

" _I don't care, Anna, leave me alone!"_

 _Tears began to form in the princess's eyes. "Elsa, you promised you'd never shut me out again. Why are you doing this?"_

" _It's for your own good, Anna. After what happened to you on the fjord, I can never be around you or anyone else ever again. Now go!"_

 _Anna was speechless. She ran down the stairs, and into the parlor, flinging herself down on one of the coaches. She cried profusely, letting the tears soak one of the pillows. It was happening again. The isolation, the rejection, the closed gates, it was all here. She should have known it was too good to be true. Anna lifted her head and watched as one of the servants closed the blinds, shielding the beautiful sunshine from coming through the window. Alone…once again…she was all alone. No Kristoff, no Olaf, no Elsa. Nobody._

Instantly Anna awoke breathing heavily. It took her a second or two to realize that it was just a nightmare, nothing more. But it felt so real nonetheless. After all, Elsa had isolated herself from her for thirteen years. Who's to say that she wouldn't do it again? The more Anna thought about it, the more it scared her. No. She wasn't going to let that happen again. Elsa made a promise to her, and she was going to make sure that she upheld it. Slipping out of bed, Anna opened the door and walked down the hall to Elsa's room. Instead of knocking like she normally would, Anna opened the door, and stepped inside. There she saw Elsa curled up on the bed, sleeping soudnly. Anna slowly crept toward her. "Elsa, Elsa, wake up!" Anna whispered, loud enough so that her sister could hear.

Elsa lifted her head, and opened her eyes; coming face to face with Anna.

"Anna, what is it?" she said, wiping her eyes.

"I need you to tell you something," Anna said firmly.

"Can't this wait till morning?"

"No. It has to happen now."

Elsa noticed the seriousness in Anna's voice, and quickly became concerned.

"Anna, is everything alright?" she asked, gesturing to a place on the bed where Anna could sit.

Anna took a seat beside Elsa, and she wrapped her arm around her. "I love you," Anna said.

"Well, I love you too," Elsa laughed. "That couldn't wait until morning."

"That's not why I'm here. I had a nightmare."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh! Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamed that you shut me out again, and that I was all alone. It was so scary."

"Anna, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I told you I'm never going to ignore you ever again. That's a promise."

"Is it Elsa?" Anna asked. She now had tears in her eyes. "Is it true? How do I know that this isn't just a temporary thing? That today you'll be out and about, and the next day you're locked up in your room again. It is something you're used to after all."

Elsa stared at Anna; knowing that she had respond with caution, not wanting to upset her anymore. She remained silent for a minute, listening as Anna softly wept. Then, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, and pulled her to her chest. "Look at me," she said softly, bringing Anna's face to hers.

"I promise you, that you will never, ever be alone again. Words cannot begin to describe how sorry I am for what I did to you all those years. It was wrong, and I regret every minute of it. You mean so much to me, Anna. You're the reason I'm here today, and not out locked away in some ice palace I made. You're the reason I'm still alive! You have no idea how happy you've made me. We're together again, and nothing is ever going to change that. You, me, Olaf, and Kristoff, we're a family now! That's the way it's going to be. That's the way it should be."

Anna felt a thousand shivers run up her spine. Not because of Elsa's cold skin, but because of her words. For years she wondered what it would be like having Elsa say something like that to her. She tried to imagine it, but it never seemed possible. The years of isolation had made it difficult to imagine a life with Elsa, no matter how much she wanted it. Anna hugged Elsa tighter, savoring the touch of her skin against her own.

"I love you, Elsa! I love you so much."

Elsa returned the hug; happy tears forming in her eyes. I love you too, Anna. More than anyting in the whole world. I promise you that I'll never leave your side again." She kissed her gently on the forehead, truly thankful that she could do that again.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Elsa asked.

Anna smiled, and slowly nodded her head. "Just like when we were kids?" she asked.

Elsa smiled. "Yes, just like when we were kids."

Scooting under the covers, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, and pulled her close. Neither said a word, instead just enjoying each other's presence, until they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: I love the relationship between Anna and Elsa. They have such a powerful bond. Let me know if you would like to see more one-shots like this!**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
